


A Bouquet of Feelings

by MysticAssassin



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist Kanda, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Rarepair, Tykan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: Tyki is stuck running errands for his brother, but it becomes worthwhile when he meets the beauty of Infinity Flowers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Bouquet of Feelings

Tyki let out a deep sigh as he opened his car door. His brother as usual made it seem as if Tyki had nothing better to do with his own time beside run errands for the older man. But Tyki wouldn't make too much of a fuss, afterall it was much better than dealing with the older man's obsessive doting. It was certainly better than SheriI nagging him about marriage and kids. And for all of Sheril's talk about marriage Tyki had to wonder why he was the one left collecting flowers for SheriI's wife.

Tyki had never been to the Infinity Flowers flower shop but there was no way he could miss it. The shop front was teeming with all varieties of flowers, in all manner of shapes, sizes, and vibrant colours. Even still, it wasn't gaudy or unorganized- instead it looked like a little cutout scenic bit of nature.

As he made his way to the entrance, Tyki hoped that Sheril had called ahead, because Tyki had no clue what kind of flowers Tricia liked.

When Tyki stepped through the front door, all thoughts of flowers and Tricia and Sheril vanished leaving room for nothing but the sight in front of him.

A tall, slender man stood behind the counter staring reservedly at a pot of flowers in his hand. The blossoms extended proudly toward the man as if he was the very sun shedding the light that they depended on. The lilac petals softed the man's appearance so much so that Tyki wondered if he had stumbled upon an angel. Though, maybe a fallen sort, as the man's raven coloured locs gave him more of a dark sort of beauty. The piercings along his ear, and the black ink escaping onto his toned shoulders from the sleeveless black, body fitting shirt only helped the image.

If it wasn't for the flowers, Tyki may have thought he took a wrong turn into a tattoo parlour.

The man looked up as if feeling Tyki's gaze and caught him still staring. He frowned, "Can I help you?"

The words snapped Tyki out of his daze, and he approached the counter. The man was more stunning up close, where Tyki could better observe his flawless skin, and sharp but elegant features.

"I'm here for some flowers."

The man looked around the store as if to say "no shit," but didn't voice his thoughts. He didn't need to as the glance made Tyki feel silly enough.

"What kind do you need?"

Tyki tried to think of any flowers he knew of. He wondered if Tricia liked roses, decided he didn't care that much, and was about to order a dozen before the man decided he had apparently taken too long, and spoke again.

"What do you want to say?"

"Say?" Tyki felt dumb. A lot dumber than when he tried to help his niece with her homework.

"Depending on the flower, or colour, each flower or plant has a different meaning."

_Shit._ Tyki had no clue flowers had a whole language of their own. He was more over his head than he first thought.

"Who are the flowers for?" The man asked, his voice carrying an irritated edge.

That was a question Tyki knew the answer to. "My brother's wife." But maybe his answer could be taken very wrongly, if the store clerk's widening eyes and look of disgust were anything to go by. "My brother sent me."

They both let out varying sighs of breath. "What's his name?"

"Sheril Kamelot." Finally. A question Tyki could not get wrong.

The man moved over to a computer at the end of the desk, and clicked away for a few seconds, before moving away.

Tyki watched as he moved around the store, going for a rose bush, and clipping them almost tenderly with a pair of shears. He came back to the desk, gathering colour patterned paper, and ribbons to tie them in.

The actions were simple, but when the man did it, it looked like art, his long fingers gracefully completing the task.

"Here." He extended the bouquet as if passing one's child to the other parent. "It's already paid for."

Tyki took the flowers, allowing his fingers to brush against the other man's as he did so. "Thank you…" Tyki finally drew his eyes from the man's face long enough to spot a nametag at the top of his worker's apron, "Kanda."

Kanda frowned, but didn't give any response beyond a disinterested grunt.

In the end, Tyki felt like he didn't give the best first impression, but that only made him determined to give the best second impression that he could.

* * *

"We should use Infinity Flowers for Road's party." Tyki watched as his brother hunched himself over his work. No matter how many times he said that he wouldn't, the man seemed incapable of keeping it from his home.

"What was that, dear brother?" Sheril finally managed to look up from his work upon Tyki's presence.

"That flower store you sent me to." Tyki sat in one of the nearby lawn chairs, he lapped his long pant clad legs, and lit up a cigarette.

"Ah. I suppose Tricia did enjoy those flowers. She said they looked better than those in the past." Sheril tapped his fountain pen against his lower lip, before leaning back in his chair mimicking Tyki's posture. "My darling Road deserves nothing but the best. I'll have someone call and take care of the arrangements."

"No need. I can handle it." Tyki avoided Sheril's inquiring glance by turning his head to exhale a thread of smoke.

"If you insist. I shall leave it in your capable hands.

"Hmm."

"Tyki, dear." Tyki looked over to see his brother gazing at him intently, "I really wish you would cut out that dreadful habit. Your image is quite lovely without it. And you know I don't like Road around that sort of thing."

Tyki fought to keep his eyes from rolling, but he took one final lengthy drag before he crushed the cigarette butt in the nearby ashtray.

And as if summoned by her father's words, Road came prancing out of the house, ruffles and frills dancing about her.

"Tyki!" Her eyes lit up at the sight of her uncle, and she leapt onto his lap, nearly choking him around the neck with a hug.

Tyki smiled down at her. "Your birthday is coming up soon. What do you want?"

"Hmm...isn't it more fun to guess?" Road laughed when Tyki uttered a disheartened "No."

Road leant into him suddenly, and pulled back, her features scrunched. "You smell like a chimney."

Tyki chuckled wearily, casting a glance at his brother to see the man looking back at him. "Well, I should go take care of that bit of business."

He stood up, lifting Road from his lap, and placing her to stand on her own two feet.

"Oh! Let me come too."

"Sorry, Road. Not this time."

"Why not?" Road pouted. "It's boring being at home with nothing to do."

"Why don't you spend time with daddy?" Sheril held his hands out, a look of adoration on his features.

"Hmm, but you're working."

Sheril blinked. He could try to hide his work all he wanted, but Road was a smart child. She could not be fooled so easily. Sheril pushed his papers aside. "The only thing I have to do right now is spend time with my darling daughter."

"Really? Can we go get ice-cream?"

"Of course." Tyki almost laughed. It was almost sad how tightly Road had the man wrung around her finger. _Almost,_ because Road had many fingers, and Tyki was self-aware enough to know that he was just as easily wrung around one as well.

Road's face brightened, and she launched herself into her father's arms.

Tyki sighed and shook his head, making his exit before Sheril found some way to rope him into a group hug.

* * *

Tyki spent the car ride to Infinity Flowers thinking about the dark beauty known as Kanda. In hindsight, Tyki should have researched flowers to know what would be best for Road's decorations. Though, Kanda seemed more than knowledgeable for the both of them.

Before he got out of the car, he looked into the rearview mirror, and ran his fingers through his bangs.

Tyki wondered if he would see Kanda tending to flowers the way he had the first time they'd met. He was not expecting to see someone twirling a strand of Kanda's hair.

Kanda looked over to see Tyki standing there, while swatting the offending hand away from his person. "Go away idiot. I have a customer."

At that the redhead who had been preoccupied by Kanda turned and took notice of Tyki. Tyki wondered if he had lost before he even had the chance to try.

He walked up to the counter and gave Kanda a charming smile. He may as well have been a tax collector, because his actions had done nothing to brighten Kanda's countenance, in fact he may have worsened it. "I'm not sure you remember me but, I was here some days ago."

Yes, Kanda was decidedly unimpressed. "The guy who's trying to steal his brother's wife."

The redhead Iet out a low whistle, and had the gall to look both impressed and amused. Tyki didn't let it bother him, he took pleasure in the fact that he held a place in Kanda's memory. "My name is Tyki Mikk. And I really was just running an errand for my brother. His wife loved the flowers by the way."

Kanda simply stood there looking at him.

"Did you come to get another arrangement for the missus?" It was the redhead who spoke. Kanda turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

Tyki looked at him as well, but smiled. "And you would be?"

"Leaving." Kanda spoke, his tone irritated, which was a sound Tyki was growing accustomed to from the man.

The redhead ignored the suggestion. "The name's Lavi. If you need advice in love, I'm ya man."

"I'm sure." Tyki turned his attention back to Kanda. "I need some flower arrangements for my niece's birthday. Do you do that sort of thing?"

"Yes. You could've phoned for that."

"Haha, but it's so much better seeing your cute face in person, Yuu-chan." Lavi leaned on his folded arms to peer at Kanda over the counter. Tyki watched at the exchange thinking that the redhead was certainly not wrong in his assumptions.

Kanda's jaw visibly tightened, looking as if he was caught in a war with himself. Whatever side won had him glaring at Lavi quite heatedly. "For fuck's sake, you stupid rabbit. Get out of my store and go back to work!"

Lavi almost giggled as he bounded toward the door, waving his fingers in goodbye to both Kanda and Tyki.

Once Lavi left, the store gained a calm, peaceful atmosphere. It felt as if a hurricane had just swept through.

When Tyki turned back to Kanda, the man looked to be in the midst of another personal battle. "Just...ignore what you heard before….please."

"Hm?" Tyki mulled over all that had happened since he arrived and came to the conclusion that Kanda meant when he had cursed the redhead out. He smiled. It was certainly no way to behave in front of a customer, but, "There's no need to apologise over something as natural as that is there?" The look on Kanda's face seemed to say he disagreed, but he kept silent. "Yuu-chan?"

"Don't call me that." Kanda's jaw tightened once more, so Tyki left it at that...for now.

"When is the birthday? What flowers do you need?" Kanda looked like he wanted to add something more, but he didn't say anything else.

"Her birthday is on the weekend. I'm not sure, she likes pink and candy and ruffles...if that helps."

Kanda closed his eyes, and let them stay shut for a few seconds. He took a breath before reopening them, "Wait here."

Tyki didn't wait. He followed behind Kanda as the man walked around the store collecting various flowers in size, shape, and colour.

"Hmm, your redheaded boyfriend seems a lot to handle."

Kanda's shoulders tensed, realising how close Tyki stood behind him, before he relaxed again. "Che, as if I would date that idiot." The response was almost reflexive, and Tyki was quite pleased because of it.

Tyki followed Kanda back to the counter, and found himself enjoying seeing Kanda work. It really was an art as Kanda carefully picked which flower would go next to eachother. When the arrangement was finished, Tyki was amazed. He didn't have much opinion on flowers when he'd first visited【Infinity Flowers】but his thoughts had changed since then. The arrangement had flowers of vibrant pinks, and soft purples, their petals full, and playful- some with ruffle like shapes, while others were smooth. If Road was a flower arrangement, he was seeing the embodiment of her right before his eyes.

"Does it fit your niece?" Kanda asked, looking up into Tyki's honey golden eyes.

"She'd love it." Tyki smiled charmingly at the other man, but Kanda had already looked away, making some kind of note in a nearby stack of post-its.

"You don't seem to have other workers." Tyki looked around the store. He and Kanda were the only two people present. "Would it really be okay to not open that day? I can cover any income lost."

"I'm not a charity case." Kanda's words gained their usual edge. His eyes narrowed, before he looked back to the post-its. "The shop will do well on its own. The way it always has."

Tyki lifted his arms in front of chest in a gesture of peace. "I'll take you to the house."

"I can drive."

"It would be easier if I did."

"Just give me the address."

"It's tricky to find."

Tyki watched as Kanda's eyes twitched.

"You're annoying."

"As bad as that redhead?"

"Yes."

Tyki wasn't expecting such a straightforward answer. It took him by surprise- he certainly didn't want to be seen in the same light as Lavi- but it left him smiling. Kanda's attitude only made him more appealing to Tyki.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning of."

"Are you listening to what I'm saying, you-"

"What flower says, 'You're beautiful'?"

Kanda looked at him as if he'd soon need to call someone to have his head examined, but he relented since they were once again talking about flowers.

"The calla lily signifies beauty… I'm not about to give you a flower lesson."

Tyki chuckled. "I'll take one." When Kanda asked him what colour he wanted, he really should not have been surprised. "Which is your favourite?"

"Wait here." Wherever the flower was, it led Kanda outside the shop, shears in hand.

Tyki was left on his own, and he found himself looking at Kanda's notes. The letters were sharp where there were points, and graceful in their curves. It made Tyki want to place his own handwriting beside it.

He found that he could not resist the urge, and pulled the pad toward him, scribbling his phone number in elegant script that was forced onto him as a child.

"What are you doing?"

When Tyki turned at the voice, he saw Kanda walking toward him, he had missed the sound of the door opening. In fact Kanda seemed to miss all of Tyki's entrances as well.

"Oh, is that it?" Tyki pointed to the flower in Kanda's hand, it's pale orange petals stood up in the shape of a bell with a tiny curve into a spout.

Kanda took his place behind the counter, his eyes darting around to see what Tyki had done. It wasn't until he had rang Tyki's purchase, and handed over the flower that he noticed writing that wasn't his own on the notepad.

"What the hell is that?" He let the words slip, not noticing his speech has gotten more comfortable or rather, more in the way he was used to speaking to people like Lavi. Not _quite_ there, but certainly getting there at an alarming rate.

"You can call me with anything about the party. I'm handling the arrangements. Or you can call me if you need anything at all."

"I won't." Kanda didn't even try to hide the statement under his breath.

When Kanda picked up the flower arrangement he had made as a sample, Tyki got an idea and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The flash had been set, and a bright light clicked on when the photo was taken. Kanda looked up at Tyki suspiciously, looking between him and the silver cellphone in his hand. Tyki only felt slightly sheepish at being caught in the act.

Before Kanda could say anything, Tyki waved the phone at him. "I need a photo to show the others."

And he was out the door, like hurricane number two, leaving Kanda to stare after him with a frown etched on his lips.


End file.
